


one little finger (tap tap tap)

by persimonne



Series: Reylo Kinky Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Come Swallowing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Shylo Ren, Submissive Kylo Ren, Tumblr Prompt, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: Rey realizes that Ben wants to try something new, but he is too shy to ask her. She takes the matter in her own hands.





	one little finger (tap tap tap)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violethoure666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/gifts).



> Prompt fill from tumblr:  
> "What about a little ficlet with Ben realizing he loves it when Rey plays with his ass and being nervous to ask?  
> I just wanna see Messy!Ben"

Ben suddenly and unconsciously clenches his ass, just when Rey’s hands hover on his buttocks. She stops licking his glans, watching him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I have no idea what happened,” he stutters.

 

“Do you want to stop?” she asks, worried about his stiffness.

 

Everything was going smoothly until she put her hands on his ass. She knows Ben has issues with his looks but this never stopped him from having sex with her before.

He’s absolutely shy but he adores getting blowed by her and doing all the other nice things people in love do with their bodies.

 

Rey’s heart always breaks everytime he says he’s too ugly for her and he doesn’t deserve her. He is one of the sweetest people she knows, always accepting her faults and her boisterous character, without asking for anything in return.

 

This hits Rey hard. Maybe he wants to ask her something but he doesn’t know how?

 

“Ben, is there something you want to tell me?” she asks, beginning to touch again his cock.

 

“No?” he answers, without looking her in the eyes.

 

Of course Rey doesn’t believe him. She has to think quickly: she could let go, never mentioning the episode ever again, or she could take the matter into her own hands, literally.

 

Being an extremely practical girl, she chooses the latter option.

 

“That’s great Ben! Why don’t we continue on the bed? I wanted to try something new,” she says, watching him carefully. He exhales but he complies, as usual.

 

Once he’s on his back, she settles between his spread legs and begins caressing his balls.

 

“You know you can stop me if I do something you don’t like, right?” she keeps prodding.

 

He bites his lips, looking at her, almost panicked. His cock doesn’t deflate and she lightly massages his perineum. He jolts again, nearly frightened, but his erection is still there, harder than ever.

 

Rey feels she’s on the right track and she moves her fingers lower, laving his cock with slow licks in the meantime.

 

Ben’s face is all blotchy and red now. She busted him. Her mouth engulfs his glans just when she begins prodding his furled hole with her middle finger: he moans, finally relaxing his muscles.

 

“Can I put my finger in your ass? You can stop me anytime if you don’t like it,” she tells him, coating her fingers with her saliva.

 

Ben just nods, red as a pepper, looking insistently at the ceiling.

 

Rey doesn’t waver and begins straight away to massage his little hole with her wet finger: Ben’s body starts trembling but his cock is still hard. It never deflates, not even when she finally breaches him, keeping silent to detect the slightest noise from him.

 

He doesn’t speak but she can clearly see that his mouth is hanging open and he is heavily breathing.

 

“Should I stop?” she finally asks, almost worried.

 

“Please, please, keep going!” he cries, desperate, shaking his head.

 

Rey smiles, victorious, and finally penetrates him: it’s the most incredible sensation, his rim is so tight, sucking in her finger to the knuckle.

He’s so warm and moist it’s almost unbelievable.

 

She prods around a bit, looking for his prostate: she clearly finds it when she touches something round and hard and he begins wheezing. She keeps caressing the small gland with her fingertip, while his entire body trembles and his cock spurts little clear drops that she immediately licks clean.

 

He’s moaning loudly, almost delirious.

 

“Please Rey, please!” he cries, just when she begins sucking his cock again, never stopping the circular motions on his prostate.

 

This is Ben’s fastest orgasm so far: he manages to endure a handful of strokes and then explodes in her mouth, his arms and legs twitching. Rey keeps massaging his ass, only stopping when she glimpses tears on his cheeks.

 

“Ben! Is everything okay?” she asks, worried.

 

He doesn’t answer straight away, but he stands up, engulfing her in his arms and hugging her tight.

She dries his tears and kisses his soft mouth.

 

“Talk to me Ben, you’re making me worry. I’ve never seen you like this.”

 

He caresses her face, looking at her in awe.

 

“That’s because no one made me feel like this before. I love you so much Rey, you have no idea!” he says, smooching her face.

 

She finally breathes again, giggling.

 

“I take you liked it? Do you want to try it again next time?” she asks, a little uncertain.

 

“You can do everything you want.”

  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pester me on tumblr: persimonne.tumblr.com


End file.
